1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to data encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficiently encoding/decoding metadata and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in multimedia technologies has triggered development of methods of satisfying users' various demands for multimedia contents. Meta data is used to quickly and precisely search for desired data out of a large amount of multimedia data. The meta data is allocated to content according to predetermined rules, and contains various information, such as the location and the details of the content, the details of a content producer, right conditions, usage conditions, and usage history. The meta data is used in order to represent data and fast search for data.